


Day Twenty-Three: Mermaid

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Nope
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-Three: Mermaid

Afina looked down at the waters below, the Great Sea roared with each wave. Crashing against the Thalassian cliffside, it was awe inspiring.

“No, nope, no, never, not going to happen, not today.”

Afina trudged back inside. That awe was awful, awkward, and anything but awesome.


End file.
